


I should make it up to you

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Series: Phan one-shots [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is editing a video and doesn't want to anymore, so he starts wanking. When his eyes open slowly, Phil is standing in the doorway and offers him to help a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should make it up to you

Dan clicked the play button for the 5th time to see how far he edited his video. He sighed deeply when he heard his own voice and saw his stupid face again. How long has he been doing this? 2 maybe 2.5 hours? When was the last time he did something for himself? When was the last time he even had time for himself? He’s been so busy lately… with the book and his videos. The radio show too. What was Phil doing right now? Maybe watching some TV. God knows what he gets up to. He’s been so distant lately. Of course Dan wanted to know if something was up, but he didn’t want to push nor bother him. He clicked some keys to edit some shit were he failed out, and watched it again. Slowly getting more irritated to watch the same thing over and over again. So he saved whatever he created and clicked the edit program away. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes while yawning loudly. He has time for himself now. What is he supposed to do in that free time? Make some contact with the outside world? Nah. When was the last time he even had contact with the outside world? When was the last time he even had contact? Physical contact with another human being seemed so far away. And sexual contact? Dan couldn’t even remember. When was the last time he even had sexual contact with himself? He didn’t have the time. Of course, when he was in bed. But he was usually too exhausted to even think about it. To even remember it existed. Masturbation. “I’m bored now anyway,” Dan whispered and unbuckled his belt, even though he wasn’t hard. He closed his eyes, laid his head back, and started imagining some hot situations that would obviously never happen. He laid his hand on his cock and rubbed it slowly through the tight fabric of his jeans, feeling the blood rush towards his penis. He unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand in them, brushing against his growing erection. He palmed his cock and moaned softly, not wanting to be heard by his friend in the lounge. He felt himself getting harder and harder. He slid his hand in his underwear, which caused a shock to go through his entire body. He literally forgot how good this feels! He wrapped his fingers around his now full on hard cock. He pulled his jeans and underwear down a bit and slowly let his hand move. Up and down. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut.  
“So… good,” he whispered moaning. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Phil standing in the doorway with a smirk.  
“Oh my god!” Dan yelled and immediately, covering up himself. “What the hell, Phil!? You think it’s normal to watch someone wanking off like that!?”  
Phil chuckled and looked at the ground before looking up again. Looking Dan in his deep brown eyes, full with embarrassment and rage. He smiled, which made Dan think Phil was the most innocent little thing in the world. How does he always do that?  
“Phil? Say something!” Dan yelled annoyed and angry, grabbing a pillow from the sofa bed behind him and using it to cover his junk. “Don’t you just stand there and say nothing!”  
“Oh, well… I’m sorry,” Phil said with a smirk and approached Dan, who’s eyes were getting bigger. “Maybe I should, you know... make it up to you?”  
And with that he stood in front of Dan and dropped onto his knees, laying a hand on the pillow Dan was clutching. Phil looked questioning at Dan who was to stunned to move. What was happening? Why did he do that? This is not normal. Or is it? No it is not. It definitely is NOT. The thoughts were racing through Dan’s head, faster than the speed of sound. Is this why Phil was being distant? Because he wanted to do this? No, that’s stupid. Or isn’t it? Dan blinked his eyes again. Was this really happening? He saw that Phil still stared at him, questioningly. Is this really a good idea? This IS his best friend after all. What did he have to lose? His best friend. Oh, well. Dan nodded, uneasily, and slowly lifted the pillow. Showing his now semi-hard cock. His friend quickly took control and grabbed it harshly, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. Dan felt his face getting red when he felt the sudden touch, flinching because Phil grabbed him so roughly. He felt the blood rush to his growing erection once again and Phil started to move his hand up and down, letting Dan feel the indescribable pleasure. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the warm wetness which was Phil’s mouth. He gasped when he felt Phil’s tongue dig in his slit. He tried keeping himself with everything he had from grabbing Phil’s hair and push himself into him. This was a whole new experience for Dan. Getting sucked off, by his best friend. Best, best MALE friend. He felt Phil kiss his tip, as if he was making out with it.  
“God!” Dan moaned loudly. He felt Phil smirk and lick his shaft, entirely from bottom to top and took Dan fully in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few time. Every time he did that, he felt Dan twitching underneath him. Knowing Dan almost reached his climax, Phil sped up. Dan’s eyes widened and he moaned loudly as he came into Phil’s mouth. Phil swallowed almost immediately, as if he was used to it. It made Dan wonder how experienced Phil was with these things. He never spoke a word about it. He never has… Phil licked the retrains off Dan’s semi-hard cock. Dan still couldn’t believe what just happened.  
“What…”Dan started. “What was that?”  
“You tell me,” Phil said and kissed Dan passionately on his lips. After a few seconds, Dan started to kiss back. His first moves seemed sloppy, but he quickly adjusted himself to Phil’s lips. And, oh god, this boy was going to be the death of him. Letting his hands slide over Phil’s soft cheeks. And feeling Phil’s hands on his hips. Dan broke away from the kiss.  
“What are we doing?”  
“I’m sorry, I just really like you,” Phil said, avoiding eye-contact. Where to look? The wall? The wall was a good place to look. Not weird at all to look at the wall in the middle of a conversation, right? Phil bit his bottom lip. Dan slowly saw the little, innocent and insecure guy again. “I’m sorry.”  
Dan grabbed Phil’s face and pulled him into a kiss again. He broke away after a few seconds. “I guess I’ll have to live with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GUYS  
> GIVE ME COMMENTS  
> I WANT FUCKING FEEDBACK  
> I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT  
> IS IT THAT HARD TO JUST WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU THOUGHT  
> PLEASE  
> COME ON


End file.
